The present invention relates to a nut and seat assembly for a clamp, to a clamp comprising that assembly and to methods of fastening articles such as pipe work using clamps.
A metal clamp is known for securely and hygienically attaching pipe work, typically for attachment of a flexible plastic outer hose onto a more rigid, inner metal pipe. Such clamps are in wide application, in particular in the food and hygiene industries, and as such these clamps need to comply with strict requirements for hygiene including integrity of clamping action and sealing between the pipes clamped.
The known clamp, made of metal, comprises upper, middle and lower clamping jaws, pivoted by a drilled pivot and using a connecting pin. This type of pivot is, however, rather expensive, especially in a mass-produced item such as the known clamp. Further, the clamp is made from a relatively large number of components, and it would be desirable to make a clamp with fewer components.
In use, the known clamp is opened and closed a number of times, and it is a further problem that it is easy for the bolt and/or the nut to become separated from other parts of the clamp. The clamp then has to be discarded because it is incomplete.
It would be desirable to be able to make this type of clamp in a plastics material, but the differing strengths of plastics versus metal mean that it is not possible to copy the metal clamp and simply make it out of plastic.
Lastly, the known metal clamp operates satisfactorily and there are no significant complaints about the clamp in use.